Help me with this
by MoonGoddess1987
Summary: ( Kk in this story Serenity and Usagi are different ppl they're twins)Galexia is finally successful in destroying Crystal Tokyo. During the battle the inners fall and before Galexia can finish the job Sailor Moon has Pluto help her and the rest of the sur


Part I The End of Crystal Tokyo  
  
The scream could be heard for miles. And as the scream ended the petite blonde fell to her knees and wept, not just for her fallen comrades but what she knew she had to do. It was the hardest decision she would ever have to make. She had to abandon this world and take herself, her twin, her remaining senshi and the star seeds of the fallen senshi and leave this world. The world she had grown up in, all her memories the good and the bad were in this world. But now that world was destroyed and there was nothing left to fight for, Crystal Tokyo had been long since lost, and the very light of Earth was flickering into oblivion. The blonde stood and faced her foe, setting her face as emotionless as she could manage she spit towards the dark thing that had stolen her future and her friends. The thing sneered and powered up an attack, aiming at the star seeds of the fallen inner senshi. With what was left of her strength the blonde dove and gently wrapped her hands around the four crystals, as she fell she felt the heat of the blast brush past overhead. She looked her enemy in the face and screamed.  
  
"PLUTO GET US OUT OF HERE!!" A tall woman with dark green-black hair raised a jeweled staff in the air and in an instant all six senshi dissolved. They landed softly on their feet and looked around, the time void was just as they had left it. No... something was different, out of the mists ran a young woman. The outer senshi took the several steps necessary and were in-between their princesses and the intruder.   
  
" Only those of the White Moon may enter this forbidden zone," Pluto said raising her staff and gathering an attack. " State your name and purpose or I shall dispose of you." Her garnet eyes flashed and a sudden mysterious wind lifted her hair and tossed it playfully.   
  
" Puu it's me!" The woman had crystal blue eyes and hair so blonde that it shone white in the eerie lights of the time void. "It's Chibi-Usa!" Tears came to both women's eyes as the blonde held up a glowing crystal.   
  
" The ... ginzinshou..." gasped the blonde twins. Both pairs of eyes found each other and in a split second they were past their guardians. They ran to the blonde and threw their arms around her, all three were sobbing and clinging to one another as if life was suddenly worth living again. " How did you get here Chibi-Usa?" The first twin said stepping back and wiping tears from her cheeks. The second followed suit. Chibi-Usa smiled and tapped her head.  
  
" I know when my mom needs moral support. Besides Mamoru-san disappeared and I thought you could tell me why..." Chibi-Usa trailed off as she saw the fresh tears spring to her "mother's" eyes.   
  
" Oh Chibi-chan it was terrible!" cried the twin with sky blue eyes. " She killed him, Galexia stole Mamoru's star seed ... she destroyed it!" the young woman fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Her twin walked over and quickly wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman.   
  
" Oh Usagi, we promised ourselves and Mamoru that we had stopped crying for him. It wasn't meant to be, we both know you weren't in love." This twin had ice blue eyes and rose red lips, which she chewed gently waiting for the sobs to quiet.   
  
" But that means that...." a woman with teal hair stepped up and put a hand to her lips. A tall woman with extremely short dirty blonde hair placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" That Mamoru wasn't Chibi-Usa's father to begin with..." She trailed off and looked over her shoulder to the woman with the jeweled staff. " Setsuna... you knew..." she sighed and put a hand to her forehead.   
  
" I am truly sorry that I caused any of you any pain... but I thought I could change the outcome... if only..." Setsuna let the sentence fall short and shook her head, wiping away a stray tear. " Haruka." she spoke now to the tall blonde. " Please go to the apartments and put anything and everything needed in the subspace pocket. That means EVERYTHING!" she turned to the woman in teal. " Please Michiru make sure she does as she's told." Michiru smiled and poked Haruka. "And Serenity," Setsuna smiled at the twin with the ice blue eyes. " Make sure you don't bring anything living on this trip." Serenity pouted and went into a small story about how she had never MEANT for the guinea pigs to leave South America... it just happened.   
  
Meanwhile Chibi-Usa was talking animatedly to the smallest scout in dark purple, Hotaru was smiling and laughing along with her. While everyone else had been chatting Usagi had released the four crystals she had been carrying. They each shone in their respective color: Venus in an orange-gold, Jupiter in a hunter green, Mars in a flaming red and Mercury in an ice blue.   
  
"Serenity!" Usagi snapped, eyes still on the star seeds, " If we ever want the inners back then we're going to have to have two of them bond to each half of the Ginzinshou." Serenity nodded solemnly and took out the half of the magical stone that was in her broach. The ice blue and orange-gold crystals sparkled and disappeared into Serenity's crystal. Serenity sighed and looked to Usagi as she brought out the other half of the Ginzinshou. The two remaining star seeds glittered slightly and disappeared into Usagi's half of the Ginzinshou. The twins caught each other's gaze as they replaced the valuable gem back into the transformation broaches. Small smiles found their way to the two princesses lips, each holding sadness beyond comprehension.   
  
Usagi turned to Setsuna and tapped the broach twice, in an instant her senshi fuku dissolved into street clothes. She was wearing a sweatshirt several sizes to large and spandex looking pants. Serenity followed suit and was left in tight jeans and a tank top. Chibi-Usa was already wearing her princess dress; Michiru who was in the process of disappearing with Haruka was wearing a beige blouse and a long flowing black skirt. Haruka had on her a men's shirt in blue and dark brown slacks while Setsuna had on a black outfit with her lab coat. Hotaru turned and smiled, she had on the usual black tights with a short black skirt and a long-sleeved black top.   
  
As Haruka and Michiru finally blinked out of sight Usagi cleared her throat. All eyes turned to her and she turned a mild shade of pink. She smiled and tapped her head gently.   
  
" I've been thinking ..." she started. Serenity rolled her eyes.   
  
" Hit the deck, she's using a weak muscle!" Serenity had to jump back to avoid a quick upper-cut, Chibi-Usa was on the floor holding her sides, Hotaru was trying to hide giggles and Setsuna just smiled and shook her head.  
  
" Yes Usa-chan?" Setsuna chirped before any retort could be thrown. Serenity blew a raspberry at her. Usagi smiled brightly and put on a serious face.   
  
" I know where we should go! You know the dimension Middle-Earth?" there was affirmation nods all around so she continued. "Well it's a dimension that could use a little help. They're in the middle of an enormous war right now and I know a little planetary action would be a good thing for the good guys right about now. And Setsuna don't even try to tell me you have anywhere else that you think we're needed 'cause I'm reading your mind right now and all you're thinking of are excuses." Usagi smiled triumphantly. "Besides Sere-chan there are REALLY hott guys in this dimension! I've watched them through the dimension gate once or twice," Serenity coughed. " Okay maybe like everyday for the past 200 years but I like this world. It's beautiful, and now it's being torn apart. Please you guys we can make a difference here. This time evil will not prevail!" She stopped and looked around. Sometime in the middle of her speech Michiru and Haruka had come back and now all six of her companions stood with mouths wide open. They hadn't heard her speak about anything with this much passion in awhile now ... the last time had been at her best friends funeral...  
  
But that was of the past now and this new Usagi was really beginning to grow on them. Serenity was the first to agree.   
  
" I say if there are people in enough trouble that Usagi noticed then they do need our help. Setsuna?" Everyone turned to tanned beauty to await her answer. She only nodded muttering about learning a thing or two from grief. Haruka smiled and walked over to Usagi, picking her up and swinging the tiny woman.   
  
" If our little koneko thinks our help is necessary then she can count on me." Haruka turned to her partner. "Michiru?" the teal haired woman smiled and laughed.   
  
" Like I would be able to resist another adventure?" Then she turned to Hotaru and Chibi-Usa. Hotaru nodded and smiled and Chibi-Usa said something along the lines of 'Alright new hotties'.   
  
"Alright then it's settled. Off to Middle-Earth." Serenity beamed at her twin and took her hand. They smiled and in unison said,  
  
"This is gonna be one hell of a ride" They laughed and took the hands of their companions. In the blink of an eye they were gone. 


End file.
